1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a safety belt adjusting device. More particularly, the invention relates to shoulder belt adjusting devices for use on a standard three-point restraint system. Specifically, the invention relates to an improved shoulder belt adjusting device for adjusting the shoulder belt away from a passenger's neck or face.
2. Background Information
As safety regulations become increasingly stringent for manufacturers, and automobiles continue to reduce in size, safety belts are becoming increasingly important to both manufacturers, and the purchasing public. This importance is best exemplified in that many states have now passed safety belt laws; or laws which impose a fine if front seat passengers do not wear safety belts. These laws, in combination with the industries increased focus upon safety, has caused more and more people to begin using safety belts.
One common safety belt is the three-point restraint system used in most vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, etc. These systems generally include a lap belt which extends across the passenger's lap, and a shoulder belt which extends up across the passenger's chest and shoulder to provide protection to the passenger from being thrown forward in the event of a sudden impact or stop. While most three-point safety belts are adjustable for different size passengers and drivers in that the overall length of the belt may be varied, the three points themselves are generally fixed in the automobile.
Specifically, the two securing points of the shoulder belt are fixed, one at the releasable buckle and the other at the upper frame support. Accordingly, the position of the shoulder belt relative to the passenger varies with the size of the passenger. The upper frame support is located sufficiently high to permit effective use of the shoulder belt for relatively tall passengers. As a result, when relatively short passengers, including children or small adults, use the three-point safety belt, the shoulder belt will be uncomfortably high on the passenger, possibly in contact with the neck of the passenger or, in extreme cases, across the passenger's face.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to position the belt away from the passengers neck without sacrificing the practical safety of the safety belt. For example, one prior device uses the door of the vehicle to support a bracket and flexible strap to pull the shoulder belt away from the passenger's neck, while other prior devices adjust the height of the shoulder belt through an auxiliary strap. However, it is believed that these devices have not proven to be commercially successful since they are cumbersome, difficult to use, and in some instances thwart the safety operation of the safety belt system.
Other devices clip to the lap belt and include a clip to hold the shoulder belt. These devices slide along the lap belt and move the angle of the shoulder belt such that it does not contact the passenger's neck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,446 discloses one such device. However, this device is relatively large and merely frictionally engages the belt to retain it in position. The frictional engagement will also make this device difficult to adjust for a variety of users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,099 is also directed to a lap belt clip. However, this device is also relatively large and does not retain both the shoulder belt and lap belt within a closed belt slot. This device may also cause the shoulder belt to kink adjacent the safety belt adjusting device, as it does not guide the shoulder belt toward an adjusted angle of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,838 is directed to a similar device, and is also relatively large. This device while presumably sufficient for the purpose for which it was intended, is significantly larger than the overall belt width, thereby adding further mass to the belt system in the event of impact. This device also may cause the shoulder belt to kink adjacent the safety belt adjusting device, as it does not guide the shoulder belt toward an adjusted angle of operation.
Thus, while a number of prior art devices have been developed, and are presumably adequate for the purposes for which they are intended, these prior art devices are generally large, and do not retain the belt within a belt slot, but merely clip to the belt, such that they may be pulled loose from the belt as the passenger exits the automobile. Further, none of the above devices guide the shoulder belt toward its new angle of operation possibly causing the shoulder belt to kink adjacent the safety belt adjusting device, thereby significantly reducing the belt's comfort, and effectiveness as discussed above.
Therefore, the need exists for a safety belt adjusting device which is small, lightweight, easy to adjust, and remains attached to the belt when not in use. Further, the need exists for a safety belt adjustment device which will guide the shoulder belt to the adjusted angle of operation without kinking the belt.